


A Letter From Now to You

by Eagel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, literally it's just nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagel/pseuds/Eagel
Summary: "May our souls meet in these little, lovely cottages, within the forests where we store our precious feelings in jars, upon worn, dusty shelves."
Kudos: 2





	A Letter From Now to You

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is eagel! I absolutely loved writing this one, it's... very imaginative, I just liked it very much, fun to play with!! metaphors? dunno... but it was pretty nice, I'm proud!!  
> it was written for something special, for my school, but it probably won't reach a lot of audience, not that it matters, it's a special letter from me to my future girlfriend (lol?)~
> 
> anyway, those who stumble upon this work, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Under a sky, laying among the swaying green. A silent dread rests within me, knowing such peace does not last, knowing that I'll have to leave this place behind, and I'll never know which might be the last time that I'll ever fully take in the view. To a call of my name, to a final ring of the school bell, although they'll keep on chiming, there'll be a last time that it ever reaches my ear.

To these limited days of youth, to the people I once longed. Time has passed, that some delicate ties such as friendships have wilted. These people will not soon know these precious feelings I held for them. Too soon and they have left, too soon and it may be the last gaze you'll ever land on someone. Too soon, it'll be the last word you'll ever tell them. And may these feelings, of love, cherishment and regret be forever buried in our chests.

Would you throw away the opportunity? That for the last time ever, you were to talk to them again. Would you really leave those quiet words behind, or would you bravely tell them? These precious, awkward, embarrassing feelings, would you really, hope to lock them away forever?

Funnily, the sharp sounds of the recorder, the buzzing of the cafeteria, the breeze and lively voices on the field, one day, you'll come to miss those annoying, irritating feelings. You'll come to long for the carefree days that you thought were so insignificant. Insignificant, yet so, so preciously stored on those shelves of memories in carefully decorated jars that we don't dare to touch, in fear of breaking it, and those long gone emotions will come overflowing.

Hear me out, the people I love, and the people who I've never told them how much they meant to me, before they were completely gone, and at the last time I could ever speak to them again, instead of a melody of my love, I sang an oath of sending these feelings to the sea, shall they be forever forgotten, floating above waves.

In my tiny cottage, within the deep forests where sunlight sprinkles through the leaves. It's where my heart truly lives. Those branches follow the tender caress of the passing breeze, swaying, a susurrous brought comfort to the quiet morning. I find myself trailing my fingers over those age-stained photobooks, I sit by the window, and let the sun shines through, as it relives these dear memories of mine with me.

You smile at me, I would've feared that this will be the last time ever that I could see you. But, at that time of innocence and oblivion, I return the smile, and we continue on these meaningless conversations that I could never remember. Those peaceful mornings full of sunshine, I have long lost those warm days. There'll be someday when you'll only be a fragment of my memories, and there'll be someday where I sit here and marvel at these regrets and nostalgia. I don't want you to go, as long as you're still here, I want to engrave these feelings, I want to imprint your faces, your sounds and your touch, deeply, within me.

I want to remember forever, if we could not stay here for eternity. At least, I want to keep a part of you within me, even if it were a clip of your voice, or a worn-out picture of your laugh. Sealed tight in these jars, I sweep off those thick layers of dust and see it flutter in the morning sunshine. I loosen the lid, and the scents of those memories seep through, enough to bring tears to my eyes. I'll miss you again.

And one day, who stands before you will soon become a memory. And today, someone who you've forgotten stands in the back of your head, knocking on the edge of your consciousness, scratching at those worn shelves of photo frames, memories captured in films and blurry photos.

We're always searching for something. We were strangers from the start, and we'll never truly know the truth behind those foreign familiarities, until we truly found each other. In other forests, in our little cottages, where our souls will meet and where our memories overlap.

I think of how I would be able to say these words - when I awake in the morning, basked in the sun as I take you into my arms - from the bottom of my heart, "I'm home."; it'll be worth it, the days and nights I spent wishing, dreaming. Even if it would take weeks, years or even decades, it'll be worth it, and I'll be willing to cherish you like you've been here for my whole life.

I'm here, under the blue sky and the green field, I'm here, but I still want to go. For you was what I was looking for, who will make the world fall silent in inferiority, as you shine vividly, brighter than any color there is.

I was never looking at the past, but I was wishing to see a brief future - of you and me.


End file.
